Om Pedo ya?
by Narin Rin-chan
Summary: Langsung cek aja /plak. Bukan konten yg berat hanya side story dri kasus yg sedang terjadi. Pair: AsasrxIso. Enjoy reading.


**Om Pedo ya?**

 **Disclamer: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Yuusei Matsui, dan cerita absurd ini milik saya~**

 **Cast:** **Asano Gakuhou, Isogai Yuuma, Irina Jelavich, Yukimura Aguri, Karasuma Tadaomi.**

 **Warning: hot issue, sensitive issue, aneh, ooc, ooc, ooc, ooc, bahasa non baku, tidak sesuai EYD, lebay, miss typo, dll.**

 **Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

 **Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

 **Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

 **Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

 **Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

 **Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maraknya kasus pedofilia tentu saja membuat orangtua menjadi was-was. Perhatian dan penjagaan ekstra untuk sang anak patut ditingkatkan. Para orangtua menjadi paranoid jika melihat pria menggandeng anak dibawah umur. Tuduhan spontan tak dapat ditahan, dengan maksud dapat mencegah korban pedofilia. Banyak kejadian lucu dibalik tuduhan "Om/Mas Pedofil ya?". Tidak salah mencurigai orang, hanya saja jangan menuduh.

Seperti halnya sore ini disebuah kombini. Dua orang ibu-ibu muda seksi yang satu sepertinya bule dengan rambut pirang mencolok. Dan ibu muda yang satunya lebih oriental dengan surai coklat pendek diatas bahu. Dua pasang mata itu menatap penuh curiga pada dua orang bergender laki-laki diantara rak keripik kentang dan mie instan, dimana lokasinya cukup jauh dari mereka.

"Ne, Aguri-chan, pria berambut oren tua itu mencurigakan."

Patner detektif dadakannya mengangguk."Um, wajahnya pedo sekali Irina-chan. Apa kita harus lapor sekarang?"

Sebagai ibu PKK yang aktif Irina Jelavich berserta Aguri Yukimura sudah mendapat penyuluhan perihal.

" _Apa bila ibu-ibu sekalian di jalan, di pasar, di mall atau tempat umum lainnya dan ada gelagat mencurigakan harap segera lapor atau memberitahu orang-orang sekitar. Ingat ibu-ibu kita harus membasmi pedofilia yang mengancam anak-anak kita!"_

Begitulah kiranya himbauan dari ketua PKK.

"Kita tunggu sebentar lagi, gelagat pria itu belum terlalu mencurigakan. Kita harus mengumpulkan bukti yang banyak!" Irina menggebu-gebu, sebagai sosok ibu muda yang sayang anak, dia tak akan tinggal diam dengan kasus ini.

Aguri tersenyum maklum sembari mengangguk. Mereka berdua kembali mengamati. Selama ini tidak ada yang mencurigakan.

.

.

.

"W-waaa!"

"Hati-hati Yuuma-kun." Asano Gakuhou dengan sigap menopang badan mungil Isogai Yuuma yang limbung."Sudah kubilang, jika raknya ketinggian bilang saja."

Si raven tertawa kecil."Maaf Asano-san."

 _ **Jepret**_

"Apa lagi yang akan kau beli?"

"Hmmm." Yuuma melihat kembali keranjang belanjanya."Aku rasa cukup Asano-san. Bagaimana dengan anda? Ada yang dibutuhkan lagi?"

Gakuhou berpikir sejenak."Mungkin aku akan membelikan beberapa cemilan untuk Gakushuu."

"Baiklah~."

.

.

.

Sesi belanja kecil dua pasangan beda umur bergender sama itu selesai. Waktunya mengantri di kasir. Untung tidak terlalu panjang.

"Setelah ini bagaimana kalau kita makan malam?" bisik Asano senior pada pemuda pucuk disampingnya.

"B-boleh." Sahut Yuuma pelan sambil membuang muka. Uurh semoga ibu-ibu dibelakang mereka tidak dengar. Doa si pucuk dalam hati.

.

"OM PEDO YA!"

E-eh?

Gakuhou dan Yuuma menoleh serempak.

"Maaf?" sahut si pria dewasa.

"Anda mau menculik anak manis ini?" seketika Isogai ditarik salah seorang dari ibu-ibu dibelakangnya tadi, yang diketahui dia adalah Aguri.

"Tidak ku sangka penampilan rapi seperti Direktur kaya ternyata suka dengan anak-anak dibawah umur. Sungguh memalukan!" Irina menunjuk tempat dimuka Gakuhou.

"Kau aman dengan kami nak~"s

'Asano-san' ringis Isogai dalam hati.

"Sebentar nyonya-nyonya. Sepertinya ada yang perlu saya luruskan." Akhirnya Gakuhou membuka suara.

Yuuma berharap semua baik-baik saja.

"Pertama saya bukan pedofil, yang anda selamatkan dari saya adalah **putra saya**." Dengan penekanan pada dua kata terakhir.

 _W-wait_! Pupil Yuuma melebar.

"Bagaimana bisa! Nggak ada mirip-miripnya!" sangkal Irinia, dia masih keukeuh kalau ini hanya akal-akalan.

Bibir Gakuhou berkedut."Nyonya, bagaimana anda begitu yakin kalau Yuuma bukan putra saya? Anda paham dengan pewarisan gen bukan? Bagaimana jika Yuuma lebih dominasi pada gen ibunya. Sedangkan gen saya yang diturunkan sangat lemah. Tentu ini membuat saya kecewa karena banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa Yuuma bukan anak saya. Ini cukup menyakitkan bahkan saya mendapat tuduhan pedofil."

 _ **Gloomy~**_

Glup

Aguri dan Irina saling berpandangan. Merasa tak enak hati sekaligus bersalah telah menuduh orang sembarangan.

"Ma-maafkan kami tuan, telah menuduh anda seenaknya. Sebagai gantinya biarkan kami yang membayar belanjaan anda dan putra anda."

.

.

.

 **Omake (1)**

"Yuuma-kun."

"…"

"Yuuma-kun!"

"Apa?" sahut si raven sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

Gakuhou menghela nafas."Kau marah karena aku bilang kau putraku?"

Yuuma mengangguk pelan.

"Apa aku harus mengaku kalau_" Gakuhou sengaja menjeda kalimatnya dan menepikan mobilnya dibadan jalan. Menutup semua kaca dan menyalakan ac."_kau adalah kekasihku? Yang bahkan memiliki umur yang sama dengan putraku, begitu?"

Si pucuk kembar menelan salivanya susah payah, lalu menggeleng cepat.

"Jika aku mengatakan itu lalu aku dipenjara dan bagaimana nasibmu hm? Bagaimana jika kau kedinginan di malam hari tak ada yang menghangatkanmu. Atau kau mau dihangatkan oleh Gakushuu?"

Yuuma menggeleng lebih cepat."Maafkan aku Gakuhou-san." Bola mata karamelnya berkaca-kaca. Dia tak mau Gakuhou-san-nya dipenjara.

"Dimaafkan untuk kali ini Yuuma-kun."

Dia yang mengidap kelainan Oedipus bertemu dengan Pedofilia. Apa ini sebuah takdir?

.

.

.

 **Omake (2)**

"Ne, sayang. Kau tau tidak tadi aku bertemu ayah dan anak yang nggak mirip."

"Lalu?"

"Aku dan Aguri-chan mencurigainya sebagai pedofil. Kami sangat malu dan merasa bersalah."

"Makanya Irina, kau jangan asal menuduh orang."

"Habisnya terlalu mencurigakan. Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri. Kebetulan Aguri-chan sempat memfotonya untuk barang bukti."

Irina memperlihatkan ponsel pintarnya."Lihat."

Karasuma Tadaomi membulatkan matanya.'INIKAN! KEPALA SEKOLAH PEDO DAN MURID KESAYANGANNYA!' namun dia hanya berteriak dalam hati.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

Narin: halo nongol lagi! Ini ide spontan yg muncul waktu scroll2 beranda dan nemu kisah troll tuduhan ibu-ibu tentang pedofilia.

B: bukan bermaksud membuat kasus ini sebagai lelucon. Jujur kami pribadi mengecam keras kasus ini, dan berharap ada tindakan setimpal untuk pedofilia laknat diluar sana semoga mendapat balasan dari Tuhan dan aparat pemerintah.

Narin: dan cerita ini hanya bagian dari sudut lain kasus ini. Banyak kok yg ngaku dituduh ibu2 pedo gra2 pke wallpaper anime, bahkan ada yg dituduh pedo gra2 pke WP anaknya. Sekian!

B: jika cerita tidak berkenan maka akan kami hapus.

 **Sign,**

 **Narin & B**


End file.
